Halloween Special Edition Adventure
To start off this adventure of a life-time, you will begin as your character, whatever age your character is, we will say they are from 16 moons to 140 moons. From here, you begin in your current Clan(Blood, Shadow, Thunder, Storm, Wind, River, Sky or Shattered). A few of your clanmates have been cursed by some sort of twoleg wearing something on their head. These cats are turning into twolegs, and it is up to you to find the cure for them and their transformations. Your turned clanmates are destroying camps and trying to kill you other remaining clanmates. You must find the Coven (Hidden somewhere in the forest/twolegplace in the third territory) and earn their trust to save your clanmates. Once you have earned their trust, take them back to your camp. They will perform a spell that will rid your clanmates of this curse. If this is successful you will earn 10 EXP While this is happening, a friend in another clan has lost an elder. They are searching for this elder and they are attacked by a blood-beast. (Vampire) This friend comes to you after either winning or losing the battle between themselves and the blood-beast. IF they are bitten, you must find a cure before they lose control of their hunger and attack you and/or your clanmates. You will need the help of Moonlight (The main witch of the coven) to create a cure for these blood-beasts. If you are successful in this, you will earn the skills of Herb Lore and M.D. as well as 30 EXP While you are finding the cure for the blood-beasts, another friend (member of your party) in another clan has found the bones of a cat deep in their part of the forest. Underneath those bones appears to be prey. Suddenly, the bones rise. They attack and you hear snarls. You race away from the battle, barking growing louder and closer along with the snarls. This 'skelecat' chases after you but collapses and turns to ash as the light of the sun rises. There, in front of your camp is the mangled body of one of your clanmates. Surrounding it are large dogs with sharp features and large, stocky bodies and huge paws. You must decide what you do next, alert the clan and the dogs, or run? Depending on what you do, you will alert the dogs in some way. They begin to chase after you, and you race into the next clan, yowling for help to defeat the patrol of dogs. With the help of which ever clan you chose, you kill one of the dogs, scaring the others away back to their den. You gather clanmates and friends from other clans to defeat these dogs and drive them away for good. If this is successful, you will all earn 25 EXP. A large creature has made it's way into the birch forest and claimed it as it's home. It has been killing rogues and occasional clan cats and eating them. This is causing problems for the clans and patrols. It is up to you and your clanmates to kill of this beast and make sure none come back. If you are successful, you will all earn 70 EXP. Wolves are attacking the Clans once more. The leader of ShatteredClan cannot stop them this time, so it is up to you to defeat these wolves and save the clans with the help of your friends. If you go alone, there is no chance of survival, no matter what roll you get. IF you are successful in your patrol you will earn 100 EXP. Cats are rising from the dead. It is up to you to put them back to rest and make sure they don't bite anyone, otherwise they will get sick and kill off others. If you are successful, you will earn 60 EXP. "Eeries" and "Empties" (Dark forest monsters and murderers) are attacking the living clans in hopes of destroying them. It is left up to you and your friends to save the corrupted or tainted warriors and your friends. If you are successful, you will earn 57 EXP. The Dark Forest is attacking and without warning from StarClan, it is up to you and the living to save StarClan and your clans as well as friends who have joined the clans. You have no information of how to defeat the Dark Forest. If you are successful in saving the clans, you will earn 40 EXP. Total EXP: 392 Category:Adventures Category:Special Edition Adventures